Lejos pero cerca
by Midorikawa-kun
Summary: Una chica se da cuenta que tocando su televisor puede entrar a otro mundo
1. Entrando a otro mundo

Es mi primer fanfic así que no me reten mucho, onegai!

Esta historia es un poco, bueno no un poco, es muy extraña pero estaba aburrida... :3

P.D.: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen :P

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Entrando a otro mundo

-Una chica sentada sobre su cama en habitación más o menos pequeña, de unos 12 años de edad, viendo "Súper Once"- **haaaa... que aburrida estoy...me encantan los Súper 11 pero...son capitulo muy antiguos!, y además ni siquiera aparece mi querido Midorikawa-kun...haaaayy...**- se para de su cama y se acerca a su ventana, justo en ese momento pasa una estrella fugaz, ella pide un deseo (ovio :P)- con los ojos cerrados fuertemente- **desearía poder ver a mi querido Midori-kun...pero... no en la television sino que...al frente mio, y asi poder...besarlo...**-

Al otro día:

-**Fernanda! debes ir a la escuela!**

- **2 minutos mas mamá...**

-**en 2 minutos mas cerraran las puertas de tu escuela!**

-**aaaaa! rayos es cierto!**

- se alista lo mas rápido posible y llega a la escuela**-**

-**Jajajajajajaja!- se río su mejor amiga**

-**no te rías de mi!**

-**ninguna chica "normal" pediría un deseo asi!**

-indignada- **bueno tu sabes que yo no soy para nada "normal"-**

-**si lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo...Jajajajajajaja...-**

Vuelve a su casa-

-**haaaa... se que tiene razón...demo.**..-se acerca al televisor y lo enciende, esta en otro canal- **haa... por que mi mama siempre ve televisión en mi habitación?...-**-mira la hora, las 4:59 pm-** Inazuma Eleven empieza a las 5:00...faltan** –comienza a contar con los dedos- **es en un minuto mas! **–cambia la tele rápido- **fiuf acaba de empezar...-**se sienta frente al televisor- Endou: "Hola amigos cuando vean Los Súper Once asegúrense..."-**quiero ver a Ryuuji!**- grita esto tan fuerte que se va para adelante y para no caerse asujeta con ambas mano la pantalla del televisor, cierra los ojos (como todos hacen cuando se están a punto de caer) y cuando los abre de nuevo esta en un especie de campo de futbol- **pero que?**- cuando alsa la vista ve a un chico de pelo largo color verdoso yendo en dirección a esa cancha**-¡¿M-Midorikawa-kun?**- va adonde el, lo toma del brazo y comienza a buscar un televisor-

-corriendo, un poco asustado**-¡¿q-quien rayos eres tu?**

-**Un ser de otra realidad **-responde ella-

- **de otra...-**

- **sshhhh.. cállate y obedece. Donde hay un televisor por aquí?-**

-** e-entrando, antes de llegar a las habitaciones, en el living hay un televisor...-**

-**hay alguien mas hay?-**

-**no lo creo fui el primero en levantarse...-**

-**pensando en voz alta- en levantarse?-**

-**claro son las 6 de la mañana...-**

-llegan al living y ven el televisor-**las 6 he?-**toma a Midorikawa-kun de la mano y ambos saltan al televisor-

- **¡¿Que sucede aquí?-**

-**bienvenido a mi mundo!-**

-**Tu mundo?- **pregunta Midorikawa todavía un poco asustado-

- **Bueno es algo difícil de explicar...-**

-**EXPLICAMELO!**-

-**Bueno, bueno...para resumirlo...tu eres un anime que ahora esta en el mundo real...-**

- **debo estar soñando...-**

- **Bueno si no me crees...toma-** le pasa la colección de capítulos de Inazuma Eleven- **vuelve a tu mundo y míralos, tráemelos devuelta mañana, a y onegai no le digas a nadie que existe este mundo por favor!**

-**e-e-esta b-bien...como paso la p-pantalla?-**

-**piensa que quieres estar en tu mundo y luego pon tus manos sobre la pantalla...-**

-** suena fácil...-**lo hizo y luego desapareció-

AL DÍA SIGUENTE:

-Suena el despertador- **ya voy...-**

SE VA A LA ESCUELA

VUELVE DE LA ESCUELA

-se tira rendida sobre su cama-** Que mal día...-**justo en ese momento alguien aparece en la tele y salta a su habitación

-**c-creo que tenias razón...-**

-**...**-sonríe-

-**toma**-le entrega las películas que ella le había entregado el día anterior- **ya las vi todas...-**

**-¿!TODAS?¡-**

-**sip**-

-**bueno...-**se pone un poco roja-** hay algo que quiero decirte...-**

-**nani?-**

-**lo que pasa...es...que...tu...-**

-**Yo que?-**

-**tu...¡Tu me gustas!-**

-medio rojo**-¡ni siquiera te conozco!-**

-aun roja- **¡pero yo a ti si!-**

**-...-**

- un poco desilusionada- **ha bueno...de todos modos ya se a quien te gusta**-

-se sonrojo levemente-** ¡a-a si?, ¡¿dime entonces quien es?-**

-con la voz apagada- **H-Hiroto...san...-**

-sonrojado completamente-** ¡¿Que?..¡eso no es cierto!-**

-muy triste-**claro que si lo es...-**

-viendo su cara de tristeza, suspira- **e-es cierto pero...como lo sabes?-**

-**bueno...se te nota...-**

-**se me...nota...-**

-**sip...cuando lo miras, cuando le hablas, cuando practican juntos...se nota, y mucho**-

-mas rojo que un tomate- **mu...cho...-**

-**además...se que son novios...**-

-**baya...-**

-Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas hasta que Midorikawa se tuvo que ir-

-**Hasta mañana**- se despidió con una mano el-

-**buenas noches**- dijo ella-

-Haci transcurrieron un par de semanas, Midorikawa y ella se habían convertido en grandes amigo asíque el iba y venia todos los días hasta su casa, hasta que un día-

-**No es justo!-**

-**que no es justo?- **pregunto Ryuuji-

-**que tú siempre tengas que venir a mi mundo y yo nunca voy al tuyo**-

-**...**-

-**desde mañana comenzare a ir yo a la ciudad Inazuma!**-

**-¡¿Que?-**

-**que de que?-**

-**q-que le dirás a Endou y a los además cuando llegues allá...¡tu misma me dijiste que nadie podía saber que este mundo existía!-**

-**...**-pensando- **ya se me ocurrirá algo...adiós Ryuuji-kun!-**

-**adiós..**.-

-Al día siguiente-

**-"¡aquí voy, mi querido Ryuuji!"-**salta al televisor-

* * *

jejeje no creo que se me de muy bien imbentar historia y mucho menos narrarlas pero...me gusta mucho acerlo!

ya-ne!


	2. Susuki Aiko

El segundo capitulo XD

P.D.: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen :P

* * *

Capitulo 2:

**Susuki Aiko**

**-"Cuando llegué allí me di cuenta de que todo era realmente muy lindo, la ultima vez que vine aquí no me detuve a ver el paisaje, solo tome a Ryuuji y nos fuimos, ahora que me detengo a ver el paisaje enserio creo que es el mas lindo que jamás aya visto"-**

**-**Corre hacia el campamento de entrenamiento de Inazuma Japan**-"tengo que verlo otra vez"-**entra al campamento y camina hacia el living, hay se encuentran varios chicos almorzando-

-**Hola a todos!- **saluda una chica de pelo castaño de unos 12 años de edad.

-Un chico con una banda naranja en la cabeza la mira extrañado al principio pero luego se acerca a ella- **Hola!...yo me llamo Mamoru Endou y tu?- **

**-etto...yo me llamo...Su...su... Susuki...Ai...Aiko...-"Endou se ve muy lindo ahora que estoy frente a el"**

**-sabes nunca antes te había visto por aqui...eres nueva?-**

**-...si...yo vengo de ...otro país!.. a visitar a...unos parientes...y me quedare...por un tiempo-**

**-Entonces bienbenida!, sabes ya es muy tarde, por que no te quedas a dormir aqui?-**

**-Arigato Endou-kun pero...-**

**-pero nada!, ya es muy tarde y no te dejare que te vallas sola a tu casa!-**

**-espera...tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá-**saca su celular y marca el numero de su mamá- **okaa-san, a disculpa, mamá puedo quedarme a dormir en la casa de un amigo, no!, si, 3, encerio?, gracias!- **guarda su celular- **si me dejaron...-**

**-Estupendo!-**

**-Endou-kun!, quien era!- **grita un chico de cabello verdoso, al acercarse alli el se da cuenta de quien es- **Tu?-**

**-jejeje...hola...-**

**-Midorikawa-kun la conoces?-**

**- etto...la conocí por hay...-**

-**Pero entonces si la conoces...ne?-**

**-Algo así...creo que se llama Fer...-**la chica le tapa la boca a Midorikawa y se lo lleva a un rincón-

-**Me llamo Susuki Aiko y vengo de otro país a visitar a unos parientes, entendido Ryu-chan?- **abla Aiko susurrando**-**

**-hi...-**responde Midorikawa-

-Endou se acerca a ellos-**de que tanto hablan, chicos?-**

**-Etto...de n-nada..-**la chica muestra una sonrisa algo nerviosa-**sabes Endou solo te conozco a ti,"que gran mentira", por que no me presentas a los demás chicos?-**

**-E-esta bien...¡chicos!,¿¡Pueden venir aquí un momento?-**todos lo chicos de Inazuma Japan aparecen frente a ellos y se extrañan al ver a la extraña chica-**chicos ella es nuestra nueva amiga, se llama Susuki Aiko, vino desde otro país a visitar a unos parientes...pueden presentarse para que ella los conozca?-**

**-"Endou-kun ya los conozco a todos!"**- piensa la chica-

-**Yo empiezo!**, **me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta!-**

**-Yo sigo, mi nombre es Kidou Yuuto-**

**-Ahora yo!,** **me llamo Tsunami Jousuke!-**

**- Yo soy Goenji Shuuya-**

**-y-yo...me llamo Ta-Tachimukai Yuuki..-**

**-yo me llamo Hiroto Kiyama-**

**-y-yo me llamo M-Midorikawa Ryuuji-**"eso ya lo sabias"-

**-Yo soy Kogure Yuuya, shishishishi-**

**-asi se fueron presentando uno por uno todos los integrantes de Inazuma Japan (me dio flojera escribirlos a todos XD)-**

-**Arigato minna, por presentarse!**-mostró una dulce (pero un poco aburrida) sonrisa-

-en ese momento entran tres chicas a esa habitación-

**-Quien es esta chica?- **pregunto Aki-

-**etto..me llamo Susuki Aiko...-**

**-Es una nueva amiga!**- dijo Endou-

**-Entonces creo que deberíamos presentarnos!,ne chicas?-** las otras dos chicas asienten con la cabeza- **Mi nombre es Kino Aki, pero puedes llamarme Aki-chan!-**

**-yo me llamo Haruna Otonashi, pero al igual que Aki-chan puedes llamarme Haruna-chan o Haru-chan!-**

**-Yo soy Fuyuka Kudou-**

**-Encantada de conocerlas, chicas!-**

**-**al escuchar tanto alboroto baja el entrenador Kudou- **Que esta pasando aqui?- **mira a la chica- **Quien eres tu?- **pregunta seriamente-

-un poco asustada- **Y-yo me llamo Susuki Aiko, vengo desde...otro país, y vengo a visitar a unos pariente...-**

**-Ella se quedara esta noche aquí, entrenador- ** dijo Endou-

-**y a quien se supone que le pediste permiso para que esta chica se quedara aqui?- **dijo el entrenador un poco enojado-

-**gomendasai entrenador- **dijo la chica- **demo- ** la chica le dice algo al entrenador al oido, y este abre los ojos como plato-

-**pero como tu?-**la chica se lo había contado todo-

**- pero no quiero que me trate diferente, por favor-**

**-no lo haré-**

**-me dejaría quedarme aquí esta noche?-**

**-esta bien-**

**-gracias!-**

**-**Endou mira extrañado- **Que sucedió? -**

**-nada!, solo que...el entrenador si me dio permiso para quedarme con ustedes!-**

**-Que bien!-**

**-**todos se sientan para seguir comiendo, cuando terminan van a sus habitaciones. Aiko se va junto con Aki y Haruna-

-**Arigato, Aki-chan, Haru-chan-**

**-Daiyobu, daiyobu...-**dijo Aki, mientras buscaban la habitación de Aiko- **vamos a ver el entrenador dijo que tu habitación seria...**-encuentra la habitación-** esta!-**

**-Esta habitación esta ubicada entre las de los chicos así que es igual a la de ellos, gomende por no darte una habitación mas bonita- **dijo Haruna-

-**no importa, ademas yo solo estoy aquí de entrometida nada mas-**

**-Apropósito-**comenzó Aki- **por que viniste al campamento de Inazuma Japan?-**

**-Es cierto-**continuo Haruna- **solo nos dijiste que habías venido a visitar a unos parientes, pero...-**

**-Jamas nos dijiste por que habías venido al campamento-**

**-"kuso", etto...etto...etto...-**respondió ella-

**-no sera que viniste a ver al chico que te gusta?**- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Haruna-

-roja como un tomate y bastante exaltada-**n-n-no!-**

**-si es que eso fuera cierto,- **dijo Aki con un tono triste- ** el chico al cual viniste a ver seria Endou-kun, ne?-**

**-**todavía roja, pero no tanto como antes, y mas calmada- **n-no...-**

-aun con un tono triste- **enserio?-**

**-enserio-**dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa muy tierna-

-**Entonces si viniste aquí para ver al chico que te gusta!- **interrumpió Haruna con una sonrisa divertida-

-mas roja que un tomate- **s-si...-**

**-Y quien es?, si se puede saber...- **pregunto Aki-

-muy, muy, muy, roja- **R-Ry...Ryu..ji...Ryuuji-kun-**

**-¡¿Midorikawa-kun****?**!- dijeron ambas a unisono-

-**¡shhhh!-**

**-gomendasai- **se disculparon ellas-

-**bueno podemos hablar de esto mañana, ya es muy tarde-**advirtió Aki-

**-es cierto- **dijo Haruna-

-haciendo puchero- **haaa...bueno...¡pero mañana las iré a buscar a primera hora!-**

**-esta bien..., buenas noches Ai-chan-**se despidió Aki-

-**hasta mañana- **se despidió también Haruna-

-**Oyasumi, chicas- **se despidió Aiko-

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios!

ya-ne!


	3. Comida

Domo arigato gosaimase minna!

por todos sus reviews!

la culpa del retraso...mi mamá ¬¬...bueno... también mía ...me castigo por 2 semanas sin computador ¬¬...

P.D.: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen XD

* * *

Capitulo 3:

**Comida:**

**_"hay cosas que en el mundo real nunca sucederán, eso es seguro, pero ahora no estoy hay, estoy en...es bastante difícil de explicar, pero, aquí todo puede pasar"_**

-ring, ring, ring!. Eso era el sonido del despertador del celular de Aiko. El día anterior le había dicho a Aki y a Haruna que las iría a despertar temprano para charlar con ellas- **que sueño tengo..., pero tengo que ir a despertar a Aki y Haruna!-**se alisto lo mas rápido posible y salio corriendo de su habitación. Pero antes de llegar choco con alguien- **disculpa tengo prisa- **dijo, pero al darse cuenta de quien era se corrigió- **di-discúlpame Ryu-chan, iba muy rápido y no vi que estabas hay...-**

**-no importa pero...parece que no fui el único en despertarse temprano hoy...- **respondió el chico-

-**cierto...-**

**-de todos modos, ¿para donde ibas?-**

**-iba donde Aki y Haruna a despertarlas-**

**-que buena amiga eres al querer despertarlas tan temprano-**

**-jejeje- **

**-bueno quieres que te acompañe?-**

**-pero están a tan solo 3 habitaciones más para allá...-**

**-no importa, además me lo agradecerás luego, y de todos modos faltan 2 horas para que comience el entrenamiento...-**

**-y por que rayos te lo voy a agradecer?- **pregunto la chica, pero Midorikawa ya iba hacia la habitación de las chicas- **shoto mate!- **grito y apresuro el paso, pero cuando lo alcanzo este estaba enfrente de la habitación de las chicas-

-Aiko abrió la puerta de la habitación de Aki pero no había nadie, luego fue corriendo a la habitación de Haruna, pero tampoco había nadie- **Pero donde rayos están metidas estas chicas?-**

**-sígueme- **le dijo Midorikawa a Aiko, tomándole la mano, lo que provoco que Aiko se sonrojara, cosa que hizo que Midorikawa sonriera disimuladamente. Últimamente Hiroto no se sonrojaba por nada de nada, y era el quien siempre estaba rojo, así que le gustaba causar esa impresión sobre ella -

-**a-a donde vamos?- **pregunto Aiko-

**-shhh, solo cállate y obedece-**

**-ahora resulta que eres un copión ¬¬-**

**-**Midorikawa le saca la lengua-

-bajan las escaleras y van a la cocina; cuando entran vean a Aki y a Haruna haciendo el desayuno y el almuerzo-

-**Buenos días Ai-chan, Midorikawa-kun- **saluda Aki-

**-Bueno...días Aki-chan, Haru-chan...- **saluda Aiko un poco confundida- **Como sabias que ellas estaban aquí?-**Le pregunto a Midorikawa-

-**Bueno...ellas siempre preparan la comida por lo siempre se levantan temprano...- **Respondió el-

-**Así que al fin y al cabo no pude despertarlas...-**

-**Bueno que mas da!, quieren ayudarnos a hacer la comida?- **pregunto Haruna-

-**no gracias...nunca e cocinado nada oriental...- **dijo Aiko-

-**Vamos, no puedes ser tan mala además nosotras te ayudaremos!-**

**-b-bueno...-**

**-y tu Midorikawa-kun?- **pregunto Aki-

-**yo?...claro que no!..-**Respondió el-

-**por que no?- **

**-por que yo soy un chico...y cocinar es para chicas..-**

**-Si es por eso no te preocupes!, hay muchos chef que son chicos...- **le dijo Haruna-

**-E-esta bien pero por favor no le digan a los chicos...-**

**-Bueno- **respondieron las tres chicas-

-siguieron cocinando hasta a eso de las 8:30 (Aiko se había despertado a las 8:00) Aiko junto a Haruna preparaban la comida, mientras Midorikawa y Aki el desayuno –

**-todavía falta una hora y media para que comience el entrenamiento...-**dijo Ryuuji-

**-y que hacemos ahora?- **pregunto Aiko-

**-pues no lo se...generalmente terminamos justo a la hora en que los chicos bajan a desayunar- **dijo Haruna**-**

**-pero como nosotros les ayudamos terminaron antes de lo que siempre terminan- **Ryuuji-

-**si...- **dijeron Haruna y Aki-

-Mientras decidían que podrían hacer no se dieron cuenta y cada vez comenzaban a subir mas el tono, tanto que llegaban a gritar dando ideas-

-**que sucede...por que hay tanto alboroto...- **dijo un soñoliento Endou- **no me dejan dormir con sus gritos...-**

**-Endou-kun!- **gritaron los cuatro-

-**shhhh! van a despertar a todos!-**

**-ya nos despertaron..- **dijeron los chicos de Inazuma Japón acercándose a la cocina-

-**bueno...-**dijo Kabeyama- **ya que todos estamos despiertos...desayunemos ya!-**

**-si!- **dijo Midorikawa-

-**si!- **dijeron todos-

-todos se sentaron a desayunar. Todos menos un chico...-

-**donde esta Hiro-chan?- **pregunto Midorikawa-

-**Dijo que te dijera que hoy tenia un poco de fiebre así que faltaría al entrenamiento de hoy, y que no te preocuparas por el- **dijo Endou-

-**tiene fiebre?- **grito Midorikawa-

**-no te preocupes...dijo que solo tenia un poco de fiebre...pero por si acaso iba a faltar hoy- **dijo Endou tratando de calmarlo-

-**...-**

**-daiyobu,daiyobu...si Hiroto-kun dice que no te preocupes, es porque no tienes que preocuparte!...ahora vamos a desayunar...- **dijo Aiko

-**esta...bien...-**dijo Midorikawa, no muy convencido-

-Terminaron de desayunar a eso de las 9:00 y las chicas comenzaron a lavar la losa, cuando lo hacían, Aiko sin darse cuenta abrió la llave muy fuerte y fue salpicada por un chorro de agua- **creo que me moje...-**

**-Daiyobu?- **pregunto Aki-

**-yo si...pero mi ropa...no...-**

**-vamos a mi habitación a ponerte ropa seca antes de que te resfríes!- **dijo Haruna apuntando para arriba-

-**hai...- **dijo Aiko-

-cuando llegaron al cuarto de Haruna, esta abrió un closet y saco un uniforme de Inazuma Japón-

-**toma, Aiko, esto es lo único que tenemos para darte...disculpa...-**

**-no importa!, me lo pondré con todo gusto!...-_"numero 18_**_"_**- este uniforme es de Hiroto-kun?-**

**-si...lo que sucede es que como faltara al entrenamiento de hoy esta su uniforme aquí para que lo lavemos...- **respondió Haruna-

**-por que lo preguntas?- **dijo Aki-

-**por nada en especial...mejor bajemos...-**

**-si...-**

**-**ya abajo-

-**aun faltan 20 minutos para empezar el entrenamiento...-**dijo Fubuki-

-**no importa!-**dijo muy alegremente Endou- **vamos entrenar un poco nosotros, hasta que comience el verdadero entrenamiento!-**

**-hai!- **dijeron todo-

-Todos fueron a la cancha de fútbol a entrenar y las chicas los veían y los animaban-

-**parece que todos se despertaron temprano hoy...- **dijo Fuyuka-

**-Buenos días Fuyuka-san- **dijo Aki-

-**buenos días Fuyu-san!- **dijo Haruna-

-**Buenos días Fuyupe!- **dijo Aiko, haciendo que todas las chicas que estaban hay la miraran extrañadas- **p-porque me miran así?...-**

-**no es por nada- **respondió Fuyuka- **es solo...que la única persona que me llama así en Mamoru-kun...y tu...bueno tu... ni siquiera sabias eso...quiero decir como sabias que me llamaban así?..-**

**-_"yo y mi gran bocota!"_- lo que pasa es que me pareció que ese era un bonito apodo para ti...jejeje...- **sonrió algo nerviosa-**te molesta que te llame así?-**

**-no, no claro que no me molesta..-**

**-entonces, puedo?-**

**-claro que si...- **

**-**en ese momento entra el entrenador Kudou al campo y llama a todos los chicos-

-**hoy trabajaremos en parejas, las parejas las tiene Fuyuka.-**

**-muy buenos días chicos...las parejas son así...:Fubuki y Goenji, Kazemaru y Endou, Tachimukaiy Tsunami, Sakuma y Kidou, Kogure y Hijikata, Tobitaka y Fudou , Toramaru y Kurimatsu, Kabeyama y Someoka y por ultimo Midorikawa y Hiroto.**

**-etto...pero Hiroto falto al entrenamiento de hoy...- **dijo Midorikawa-

-**o es cierto...bueno...tal vez... podrías...entrenas...solo- **dijo Fuyuka pero fue interrumpida por su padre-

-**este entrenamiento es en parejas, así que si no tienes una no entrenas- **dijo el entrenador Kudou-

-**pero yo si quiero entrenar!- **protesto Midorikawa-

-**entonces consíguete una pareja para entrenar-**

**-...-**

**-mmm...por que no entrenas con Aiko?...ella tiene puesto el uniforme del equipo...-**dijo Fuyuka-

-**pero...ella ni siquiera sabe jugar...-**dijo Midorikawa-

-**si no quieres entrenar con ella, entonces no entrenaras...- **dijo el entrenador-

-**hai...-**dijo Ryuuji y se fue hacia donde estaban las chicas, tomo a Aiko del brazo y se la llevo a la cancha**- solo tienes que tratar de quitarme el balón, si?-**

**-e-esta b-bien- **dijo Aiko confundida-

-No es que Aiko jugara mal, mas bien jugaba bastante bien, pero para Midorikawa no presentaba ningún reto-

-**vamos, Aiko, con mas esfuerzo!- **le grito Midorikawa a la chica luego de unas 3 horas de entrenamiento (el entrenamiento no era solo eso también asían mas cosas)-

-**estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo!-**protesto la chica-

-**no es suficiente!-**

**-bueno entonces discúlpame!-**grito muy enojada Aiko, y sin darse cuenta le robo el balón a Midorikawa- **lo- lo hice...lo-lo conseguí, lo conseguí, lo conseguí!-**grito felizmente-

-**no por que lo ayas conseguido una vez tienes que ser tan gritona- **dijo Midorikawa-

-**minna!, vengan a comer!- **grito Haruna-

-todos fueron al comedor del campamento Inazuma-

-**waaaa!...que hambre tengo!-**dijo Kabeyama mientras le ponían el plato enfrente, luego tomo un tenedor y se echo comida a la boca- **aaaaaa!- **grito Kabeyama-

**- que te sucede Kabeyama-kun?- **pregunto Haruna que luego de un instante miro a Kogure y lo tomo de su polera- **Kogure-kun!, tu lo has echo cierto?-**

**-noo!, yo no hice nada!, enserio!- **le dijo Kogure a Haruna con una cara confundida-

-**entonces...que te sucedió Kabeyama-kun?-** dijo Haruna soltando a Kogure y dirigiendo su mirada a Kabeyama-

-**lo que sucede...es que...esta comida...esta deliciosa!-**dijo Kabeyama mientras se echaba un enorme bocado de comida a la boca**- seguro que no lo hizo nonomi-san?-**

-**heee?- **gritaron todos los chicos al probar la comida, tenia un sabor diferente que no sabia como si lo hubiesen echo ni Haruna ni Aki, por lo menos no solas-

- **quien hizo la comida?- **pregunto Tsunami-

- **yo y Aiko-chan!- **respondió Haruna con una gran sonrisa-

-**Aiko?-**gritaron todos, se escuchaba que decían cosas como "o que delicioso cocinas" o "enserio no eres de aquí?" y cosas así-

-**basta, basta no es para tanto-** dijo Aiko con un tierno color rojizo en sus mejillas- **aran que me sonroje!...-**

**-la verdad de vez linda cuando te sonrojas- **dijo Kazemaru, cosa que hizo que todos lo miraran asombrados- **e-e-e...y-yo...- **al decir esto bajo la cabeza rojo como un tomate-

-**sabes algo?- **dijo Aiko- **tu también te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas!- **cuando dijo eso todos se pusieron a reír-

* * *

siiii! termine!

me tarde mucho pero termine!

no sabia como terminar y se me ocurrió eso...toy loca!

eso es todoo

ya-ne!


	4. Distracción

Tarea, tarea y mas tarea! además de las pruebas que tuve esta semana *suspiro* haaayy...bueno...eso nada mas...

P.D.: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 4:

**Distracción:**

_"ya llevo más de 2 semanas en este mundo...y aun no he echo nada...digo nada con respecto a Ryu-chan...además, estos días he notado que Ryuuji-kun a estado mucho mas cercano a Hiroto-san...creo que jamás debí haber venido para este mundo...pero...quiero conseguir un final feliz..."_

**-**desde el día en que Midorikawa llevo a Aiko a entrenar con el, ella comenzó a entrenar con los chicos de Inazuma Japón todos los días-

-**Aiko-chan, te e visto muy distraída en estos últimos días...-**le dijo Midorikawa a Aiko después de que terminara el entrenamiento de ese día-

-**distraída, yo?- **pregunto Aiko-

-**no, Endou ¬¬- **dijo Midorikawa con un tono irónico-

**-jejeje...no te preocupes no me sucede nada...-**

**-sabes que?, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando estas mintiendo...y ahora lo estas haciendo...-**

**-es enserio...no me sucede nada...-**

**-sigo sin creerte...y ya que no te creo...- **saca dos ticket con un 60% de descuento cada uno en una cafetería de la ciudad- **te invito a esta cafetería- **le dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-**no tengo hambre**- dijo Aiko, pero en ese momento le rugió el estomago y ella se puso un poco colorada-

-**segura que no quieres venir?- **dijo Ryuuji con un tono divertido-

-**e-esta bien...-**acepto avergonzada-

-cuando llegaron a la cafetería se sentaron a esperar que los atendieran-

-**y ahora dime- **comenzó la interrogación de Midorikawa- **por que están tan distraída?-**

-**por...celos...-**dijo Aiko con voz muy baja, casi imposible de escuchar. Pero Ryuuji si escucho-

-**celos?...celos de quien?-**

**-de ti...y Hiroto-san...- **dijo con la misma voz de antes-

-**yo...y Hiro-chan?...sabes perfectamente que somos novios...y si te pone mal vernos juntos regresa a tu mundo y no vuelvas mas-**

**-no me refería a eso...si puedo soportarlo, enserio- **dijo poniendo una sonrisa forzada-

-Midorikawa estaba a punto de protestar pero en ese momento dos chicos entraron a la cafetería-

-**oye, Ryu-chan, esos no son Endou-kun y Kazemaru-kun?- **

**-mmm...cierto...-**

**-Endou-kun!, Kazemaru-kun! vengan aquí!- **grito Aiko para que los chicos fueran a su mesa-

-**hola, Midorikawa, Susuki!- **dijo Endou tan alegre como siempre-

-**buenas tardes, Midorikawa-kun, Susuki-chan-**dijo Kazemaru-

-**llámenme Aiko-chan por favor ,Endou-kun, Kazemaru-kun!-**

**-h-hola Endou, Kazemaru- **saludo Midorikawa-

-**por que no se sientan con nosotros?- **pregunto la chica-

-**esta bien!- **dijo Endou felizmente-

-Ambos chicos se sentaron-

-**vienen aquí en una cita?- **Aiko-

-**s-si- **dijo Kazemaru un poco colorado- **y ustedes?-**

**-nop- **respondió la chica con una voz serena-

**-**en ese momento se acerco una camarera bastante linda de unos 16 años-

**-wuau!, tres chicos y una chica...que suerte tienes!- **dijo la camarera mirando a la chica- **que van a ordenar?-**

-**yo solo quiero un café- **dijo Kazemaru-

-**Aquí venden almuerzos?-** pregunto Midorikawa-

-**si- **respondió la camarera-

-**y hay ramen?-**

**-Y es muy delicioso!- **

**-entonces quiero ramen!- **grito Ryuuji contento-

-**tienen kakigōri?- **pregunto Endou-

-**claro!...- **respondió la camarera-**de que sabor quiere su kakigōri?-**

**-mmmm...lo quiero...con sabor...a...fresa!-**

**-fre...sa...- **termino de escribir la chica en su libretita- **y tu, que pedirás?- **pregunto posando su mirada en la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa-

**-etto...yo...quiero...etto...- **dijo Aiko-**"_no tengo ni la menor idea de que se come en las cafeterías de aquí!"_**

-**pide wagashi, es bastante rico- **le dijo Midorikawa a Aiko-

-**hai!... entonces pediré wagashi!-**

**-que wagashi quieres?-**

**-cual...quiero...-**

**-ella quiere seibōs- **respondió rápidamente Midorikawa-

-**entonces quieren un café, ramen, kakigōri y wagashi de tipo seibōs- **dijo la chica para confirmar-

-**siiii- **dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo-

-los 4 chicos comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas en especial de fútbol asta que llegaron sus pedidos y comenzaron a comer-

**-ne, Endou-kun, Kazemaru-kun, como están bien juntos?- **pregunto Midorikawa-

-**Si!, estamos muy, muy, muy bien!, tan bien que creo que nacimos para estar el uno con el otro!-** dijo Endou con una gran sonrisa, logrando con los que dijo que un lindo tono carmesí adornaran las mejillas de Kazemaru. Aiko bajo la cabeza y siguió comiendo, no era como si hablar de amor le gustara mucho que digamos. (ya se imaginan por que!)

-**y tu Midorikawa, como estas con Hiroto?- **pregunto Endou, pregunta que hizo que Aiko dejara de comer-

-**muuuuuy bien!, incluso creo que estamos mejor que nunca!-**Respondió Midorikawa con una gran sonrisa. En ese mismo momento Aiko se paro de la mesa-

-**creo que...tengo que ir al baño...-**dijo Aiko con un tono alegre forzado para no preocupar a nadie o por lo menos tratar-

-**etto...yo también tengo que ir- **dijo Kazemaru levantándose de la mesa para seguir a Aiko-

-**por favor no me sigas Kazemaru-kun- **dijo Aiko con una voz fría-

**-no!,que rayos te sucedió aya?, no creo que aya sido que simplemente te hayan dado ganas de ir al baño!-**

**-no me sigas- **repitió Aiko con voz aun mas fría- **no me gusta que la gente se meta en los asuntos que no son suyos-** cuando Aiko dijo esto salio corriendo-

-**e-espera!-**Kazemaru salio corriendo tras ella- **aunque digas que no te gusta que se metan en tus asuntos, debes aprender que los amigos están para eso!, para ayudarte en todo lo que sea posible, y meterse en tus asuntos y problemas!- **

**_-"amigos?", "ahora que lo pienso mis únicas amigas aquí son Haruna y Aki...eso creo...y amigos...¿Midorikawa?...no...el es el chico que me gusta...nada mas... ni siquiera se que soy yo para el...no estoy realmente segura de ser su "amiga"...-_**al pensar esto disminuyo su paso solo un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para que su "amigo" la alcanzara jalándola del brazo-

**-Aik..- **Kazemaru no alcanzo a terminan de hablar por que al jalarla del brazo la chica se dio una vuelta y termino por caer encima de Kazemaru (baya que original ¬¬). La chica, que estaba sobre Kazemaru, sonrió y luego se paro-

-**tienes razón- **dijo Aiko mientras ayudaba a pararse a Kazemaru-

-**razón en que?-**

**-en que los amigos están para meterse en los problemas de los demás!-**

**-si!-**

**-entonces...-**

**-entonces que?-**

**-eres mi amigo?-**

**-quieres que lo sea?-**

**-p-por supuesto- **dijo Aiko con una dulce sonrisa-

**-entonces...¿amigos?-** pregunto Kazemaru extendiendo su mano-

-**amigos!- **respondió Aiko, tomando la mano de Kazemaru-

**-no quieres comer sushi?-**dijo Kazemaru apuntando a una especie de barra por donde pasaba el sushi (baya que cafetería!)-

-**esta bien!-**

**-**los dos chicos fueron a comer sushi, reír, y charlar. Se demoraron unos 20 minutos hasta que recordaron que habían dos chicos que están esperándolos desde su ida al "baño". Cuando llegaron a la mesa donde deberían estar Endou y Midorikawa, encontraron una nota que decía: "Aki nos llamo y dijo que debíamos volver por que era muy tarde, y como no los encontrábamos decidimos volver solos", y un ticket de 60% de descuento-

-**c-creo que deberíamos volver- **dijo Kazemaru-

-**s-si-** dijo Aiko-

-caminaron hasta llegar al campamento de Inazuma Japón, al entrar Aki y Haruna estaban viendo televisión en el comedor-

-volteándose a ver quien entro- **Ai-chan, Kazemaru-kun!,¡¿donde estaban?, ya es bastante tarde como para que anden en la calle!-**

**-g-gomendasai Aki-chan...-**se disculpo Aiko-

**-nada de "gomendasai"!, que hacían afuera a estas horas?-**

**-tranquilízate Aki-chan, seguramente tienen un buen motivo..-**trato de calmarla Haruna-

**-a si?, y cual es?-**

**-Endou-kun, y Midorikawa-kun, se fueron y nos dejaron tirados en la cafetería...-**dijo Kazemaru-

**-a...-**dijo Aki mas calmada- **y por que estaban los 4 en una cafetería?-**

**-aaammm...es una larga historia...- **dijo Aiko-

**-tenemos toda la noche- **dijo Haruna-

-**etto...creo que yo no debería estar aqui...Oyasumi Aiko-chan, Aki, Haruna- **se despidió Kazemaru-

-**Oyasumi Kaze-kun...-**

**-Oyasumi Kasemaru-san!- **dijeron Aki y Haruna-

**-y ahora, cuéntanos tooodo!- **dijo Haruna-

-**e-esta bien...-**

**-**Aiko les contó todo lo que sucedió-

**-A-Aiko-chan...- **dijo Aki, con una mirada algo sorprendida-

**-sucede algo malo Aki-chan?-**

**-no, claro que no...es solo que...-**

**-Cuando hablabas de Kazemaru-kun te ponías colorada!- **Interrumpió Haruna con una mirada picara-

-**hee?- **dijo Aiko poniéndose roja-

-**es cierto...-**dijo Aki-

-**no te gustaba Midorikawa-kun?- **pregunto Haruna-

-**cla-claro que me gusta!- **

**-entonces?- **dijo Aki-

-**e-entonces que?-**

**-quien te gusta?- **pregunto Aki-

-**Ryuuji-kun!- **grito Aiko más roja que un tomate-

-**y entonces que sucede con Kazemaru-san?-**

**-na-nada!, es solo mi amigo! nad- **es ese momento paro en seco y recordó las palabras de Kazemaru- _"entonces...¿amigos?- ¡Amigos!" _**-**

**-que te sucede Ai-chan?-**

**-Aki-chan...Haru-chan...ustedes son mis amigas?- **pregunto Aiko un poco triste-

-**por supuesto Ai-chan- **dijo Aki-

**-enserio?...-**dijo Aiko aun con tono triste-

-**por supuesto que si Ai-chan!, si no, no nos meteríamos en tus problemas!, por que los amigos están para eso!...-**

**-para ayudarte en todo lo que sea posible, y meterse en tus asuntos y problemas...- **termino de decir Aiko-

**-Ai-chan como supiste que diría eso?-**

**-por que...Kazemaru-kun me dijo exactamente lo mismo esta tarde...-**

**-ha...-**

**-Pero...-**

**-pero que?-**

**-pero te gusta o no?- **al decir esto Aiko se cayo (al estilo anime)-

-**que no!- **grito media enojada y media sonrojada-

-**bueno ya es muy tarde y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano...- **interrumpió Aki-

-**temprano?...por que?...-**

**-no te avisaron?- **pregunto Haruna-

-**avisarme que?-**

**-que mañana iremos a Okinawa!- **respondió Aki-

-**¡¿QUE?-**

**-si, como lo oyes!- **dijo Aki-

-**pero...por que?-**

**-por que ya que los chicos han estado jugando tan bien en la FFI nos dieron un viaje pagado para todo el equipo gratis!-** dijo Haruna-

-**y como nosotras somos sus manager también podemos ir!-**

**-Sugooee!-**

**-buenos mejor vamos a dormir!- **dijo Aki-

-**hai!...- **dijeron Aiko y Haruna-

-**Hata mañana, Haru-chan, Aki-chan!-**

**-Hasta mañana Ai-chan-**

**-Hasta mañana-**

**-**cada chica se fue a su habitación-

-"**_Okinawa...Okinawa...siempre lo e visto en los animes...pero...como será realmente?...eso lo descubriré mañana!"- _**pensaba la chica, hasta que se quedo dormida...-

* * *

si lo se...siempre cuando hay un viaje en cualquier anime: Okinawa. Pero no conocía ninguna otra ciudad así en Japón...

**Kakigōri:** es un postre Japonés hecho de hielo raspado aderezado con sirope (ni idea)...

**Wagashi: **es un golosina tradicional japonesa que se sirve a menudo con el té, y que se elabora principalmente con _mochi_ (pastel de arroz glutinoso), _azuki_ (pasta endulzada de judías _anko_) y fruta. El seibos es un tipo de wagashi que tiene forma de melocotón.

lo encontré en la wikipedia...no sabia que comida se sirven en las cafeterías Japonesas asíque puse eso ú.ùU...eso es todo XD...

ya-ne!


	5. Uke o seme?

este capitulo no influye con la historia...osea es de la historia pero...a bueno... la cosa es que da lo mismo lo que escriba en este cap. por que no influye en la historia XD

* * *

Capitulo 4/2:

**Uke o Seme?**

-dos chicos iban caminando hacia quien sabe donde, en un silencio bastante incomodo-

-**oye Midorikawa...- **dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio-

-**que?- **respondió el chico-

-**puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

**-claro...-**

**-no te enojaras?-**

**-por que tendría que enojarme?-**

**-no lo se...-**

**-pregúntame...-**

**-supongo que sabes que es un uke y un seme...cierto?...-**

**-es sobre eso?-**

**-s-si...-**

**-entonces no te preocupes!, pregúntame-**

**-bu-bueno...s-si p-por ejemplo...una chica sa-saliera con K-Kazemaru-kun...quien seria el uke...y quien el seme?-**

**-mmm...se supone que en una pareja normal el uke es la chica y el seme el chico...-**

**-ha...-**

**-pero-**

**-pero?-**

**-pero por ejemplo, la chica fueras tu**...-al decir esto un lindo tono carmesí adorno el rostro de Aiko**- el uke seria...Kazemaru-kun y el seme tu!- **Aiko se volvió piedra-

-**Y por que rayos yo seria el seme?-**

**-por que, eres violenta, pesada, malhumorada, - **mientras Midorikawa decia estas cosas Aiko se enojaba cada vez mas- **mandona, bla, bla, bla-**

**-Cállate!- **grito la chica muy enojada mientras se acercaba a Midorikawa para pegarle (baya en serio es biolenta ), mientras este salía corriendo hacia algún lugar de Inazuma Town-

* * *

n_n raro!, lo se! pero bueno...

en realidad estoy casi segura de que Kazemaru parecería mas Uke que Seme con cualquier persona XD

a y una pregunta:

-Entre Midorikawa y Hiroto, ¿Quien es el Seme y quien es el Uke?.

ya-ne!


	6. Okinawa

Ya se que me tarde mucho en escribir este capitulo, pero estaba con falta de inspiración... además creo que este es capitulo de relleno no se enojen en el próximo si habrá mucha acción!, además ahora tendré mas tiempo para escribir por que salí de vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer :D T-T.

* * *

Capitulo 5:

**Okinawa:**

**-**El campamento de Inazuma Japón estaba vuelto loco ordenando sus cosas para el viaje a Okinawa, el mas feliz era Tsunami ya que podria volver a su tierra y surfear todo el día y todos los días-

-**Apresúrense!- **gritaba Aki desde la puerta de entrada y salida del campamento de Inazuma Japón, con varias maletas tras ella-

-**ni que fuéramos Sonic!- **grito Haruna desde arriba-

-**pues deberían serlo!-**

**-no es nuestra culpa que te ayas levantado tan temprano y ahora no tengas nada que hacer!-**

**-aaa!, cállate y ordena tus cosas!-**

**-si mami!-**

**-...- **no respondió pero se notaba que estaba enojada-

-Luego de unos cuantos minutos todos bajaron y estaban dispuestos a irse al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron allí todos se subieron al avión que iba a Okinawa, todos incluso Tsunami, que fue llevado por su tierno novio, y una manera en que nadie se hubiera esperado de Tachimukai (ósea a la fuerza XD)-

**-sugoeee!- **dijo Aiko cuando estaba dentro del avión. El avión era bastante grande, tenia tres filas de asientos, y estos eran para dos personas-

**-que?, acaso nunca antes habías viajado en avión?-** dijo Kazemaru sentándose junto a Aiko-

-**la verdad es que no...y tu no deberías estar sentado con Endou-san?-**

**-debería- **dijo el chico apuntando hacia donde estaba Endou-

-Aiko dirigió su mirada hacia Endou, encontrándose con que a su lado estaba **-Kidou?- **pregunto la chica a Kazemaru, a lo que el solo se encogió de hombros-** pero si Kidou esta sentado con Endou entonces...- **Aiko busco con la mirada a Sakuma, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenda de que estaba sentado con Genda-

-**Genda?-**

**-si...los chicos decidieron invitarlo...-**

**-ha...-**

-el viaje fue bastante rápido, tampoco es como si Okinawa quedara al otro lado del mundo-

-Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y bajaron del avión, se dirigieron a una enorme casa que quedaba ubicada justo enfrente de una playa, por lo que muchos se alegraron de esto-

-La repartición de habitaciones fue bastante rápida y totalmente al azar (en serio), habían 9 habitaciones para dos personas, una para cuatro y otra para tres-

-**muy bien chicos, cada uno fue asignado a las siguientes habitaciones: Habitación 101, Aiko, Aki, Haruna y yo. Habitación 102, Kidou y Kazemaru. Habitación 103, Kogure, Sakuma y Endou. Habitación 104, Tobitaka y Kurimatsu. Habitación 105, Fudou y Someoka. Habitación 201, Toramaru y Tsunami. Habitación 202, Genda y Tachimukai. Habitación 203, Hijikata y Midorikawa. Habitación 204, Kabeyama y Hiroto. Habitación, 205 Goenji y Fubuki (O.O). Eso es todo.- **dijo Fuyuka-

-La mayoría de los chicos estaba totalmente enojados con la mala suerte que tuvieron al sacar el papelito que decía el nombre de su acompañante de habitación, a excepción de Fubuki y Goenji que habían tenido la mejor suerte del mundo al haberles tocado juntos-

-**ne, ne Haru-chan, por que nosotras no sacamos papelito para saber donde nos tocaba?- **pregunto un poco molesta Aiko-

-**por que, Fuyuka y Aki prefirieron que todas las chicas durmiéramos en una sola habitación-** le respondió Haruna-

-**y yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias...- **dijo Aiko en un susurro-

-**que?-**

**-n-nada...-**

**-**todos desempacaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, se demorar tanto en eso que cuando todos terminaron ya era hora de tomar te-

-**que hambre tengo!- **dijo Kabeyama-

-**cuando no...- **dijo Haruna-

-Los chicos terminaron de oncear (?) y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertaron el día era radiante, perfecto para ir a nadar, que es lo que todos pensaron por lo que apenas salio el sol todos fueron a la playa-

**-Haru-chan te ves muy linda en traje de baño!-** Dijo Aki- (no, no pienso describir los trajes de baño ¬¬)

-**Tu también te ves muy linda Aki!- **respondió Haruna- **por cierto, donde están Fuyuka-san y Ai-chan?-**

**-Fuyuka-san dijo que no le gustaba nadar por lo que se quedo en la casona...pero Ai-chan...no lo se...-**

**-vamos a buscarla Aki-chan!-**

**-si!-**

**-**Luego de buscarla por varios lados de la enooorme casa, la encontraron en su habitación, sentada en el suelo-

-**t-te sientes bien Ai-chan?- **pregunto un poco preocupada Haruna-

-**s-si...pero...es que...- **dijo con una mirada vacía, a lo que las chicas se preocuparon-

**-es que, que? Ai-chan?- **pregunto Aki-

-**NO TENGO TRAJE DE BAÑO!- **dijo las chica con cascaditas en los ojos, y haciendo pataleta- **bua!-**

**-solo era eso...- **dijo Aki-

**-que solo era eso?, no saben cuanto me gusta bañarme?-**

**-no te preocupes Ai-chan, yo te puedo prestar uno!- **dijo Haruna-

-**enserio lo harías?- **dijo Aiko con brillo en los ojos-

-**p-por supuesto- **dijo Haruna, con una gota en su cabeza-

-Aiko termino de ponerse el traje de baño, y luego las tres chicas, bueno dos de las tres chicas, ya que Aki se había quedado tomando sol, se fueron a bañar, aunque Haruna noto rápidamente que Aiko no sabia nadar, ya que cuando le pregunto si quería ir mas al fondo la chica dijo que no e invento una muy tonta excusa-

**-Ai-chan, enserio no sabes nadar?-**

**-n-no- **dijo la chica un poco apenada-

-**no quieres que te enseñe?-**

**-NO!...digo no gracias...-**

**-por que no?-**

**-por que...- **en ese momento Aiko comenzó a recordar todas las veces que le avían "tratado" de enseñar a nadar. Recordó la ultima vez, que fue cuando una chica de su escuela le ofreció ayuda, y Aiko acepto, por algún motivo no podía flotar por lo que se hundía rápidamente, y de tanto intentar casi se ahoga. Se la a la enfermería para que "resucitara", cosa que funciono, y la chica que la trato de ayudar, recibió tantas patadas (no pregunten) que se la tuvieron que llevar al hospital mas cercano **- pasan cosas mala...- **

**-...- **Haruna tenia una gotita detrás de su cabeza (segunda vez XD)-

-**chicas!- **gritaron Endou, Tsunami, Kazemaru y Tachimukai, los últimos dos habían sido llevados arrastrando hasta allí por sus novios-

-**no quieren surfear con nosotros?- **pregunto Endou-

-**surfeas?- **pregunto Aiko, levantando una ceja a Kazemaru-

**-jejeje...no mucho**...- respondió Kazemaru-

**-yo iría con todo gusto pero...tengo que ayudar a Aki a...broncearse...-** dijo Haruna, no muy convencida por lo que había dicho- **adiós!- **dijo mientras salía del agua, y corría hacia donde estaba su amiga-

**-**Todos quedaron observando con una gotita en sus cabezas (3ra vez ¬¬)-

-**err...chicos que...por que no mejor vamos a surfear?, Susuki quieres venir?- **pregunto Endou-

-**e-esta bien...-"_por que rayos Haru-chan hizo eso?"-_**

**-vámonos rápido que tengo muchas ganas de surfear!- **grito Tsunami dirigiéndose hacia las olas y arrastrando a su novio con el-

**-Si!- **grito Endou siguiendo a Tsunami y arrastrando a Kazemaru y a Aiko con el-

-Tsunami, Tachimukai y Endou estaban sufeando en enormes olas mientras que Kazemaru y Aiko solo los miraban, puesto que ninguno de los dos sabían surfear-

**-vamos Kazemaru-kun, Aiko-san!- **los animo Tsunami-

**-no se nadar- **respondieron ambos a unísono-

**-yo al principio tampoco sabia sufear pero poco a poco aprendí!- **dijo Tachimukai-

**-pe-pero es que...- **trato de decir Aiko-

-**pero es que nada!, vendrás con nosotros si o si!- **le grito Kazemaru una sonrisa que luego se transformo en una mirada asesina- **no boy a dejar que me dejes solo- **

**-bu-bueno-** dijo algo asustada-

-Todos, a excepción de Aiko, surfeaban en olas enormes. Tsunami era el único que duraba, ya que, Endou, Tachimukai y Kazemaru se caían cada dos segundos-

-La chica solo surfeaba en olas pequeñas para evitar caerse, ya que no sabia nadar, pero sin darse cuenta una enorme ola se le apareció por detrás, si no la surfeaba tenia que pasarla por debajo nadando, cosa que no sabia hacer, por lo que decidió montar la ola. A los 5 segundos se cayo, la ola era muuuuy grande, por lo que cayo de forma muy dolorosa al mar-

-Nadie se percato de lo sucedido a excepción de una persona, que justo cuando vio en dirección a Aiko vio que la chica iba cayendo hacia el mar- **_"o no!"_****, chicos! chicos!- **gritaba desesperadamente Haruna acercándose a la orilla-

**A-Aiko no sabe nadar!-**

* * *

Yea!, Yea!...termine...me salio mas cortito de lo normal... eso que me demore re arto...ú.ùU...les juro que en el próximo capitulo me voy a demorar menos, y como dije al principio, habrá mucha acción!


	7. Okinawa parte 2

Yea!, Yea!, esps hola...no se que mas decir XD... a si ya se!, si les gusta el yaoi e Inazuma Eleven entren a esta pagina!.com/1821742/9723663-inazuma-eleven-4-0/ y no les gusta no entren u.u

Y juegen al profesor Layton por que es muy genial! n_n

Se me havia echado a perder el Pc por eso me demore en escribir el cap...- Mido: y también por que eres una floja ¬¬" - yo: cállate!

P.D: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 6:

**Okinawa parte 2** (no se me ocurrió otro nombre u.u)

**_-"o no!", _****chicos! chicos!- **gritaba desesperadamente Haruna acercándose a la orilla- **A-Aiko no sabe nadar!-**

**-¡¿Que?- **gritaron los cuatro chicos que estaban dentro del agua-

**_-"Con razón no quería entrar a surfear...y yo la obligue!"- _**se decía mentalmente Kazemaru mientras nadaba hacia donde esta ahogándose Aiko-

-Kazemaru llego donde estaba, al parecer la chica estaba inconsciente, y Kazemaru la llevo a la orilla. Al llegar allí, todos estaban preocupados por Aiko ya que todos escucharon los gritos de Haruna. Kazemaru dejo a Aiko acostada en la arena y el se arrodillo (al igual que todos) cerca de Aiko-

-**_"rayos, rayos, rayos que podemos hacer para que Aiko despierte?..."-_** Haruna mira a Kazemaru y una idea cruza por su mente- **Kazemaru!, tu fuiste a clases de Salvavidas, ¡¿no?-**

**-so-solo una clase...-**

**-Pero en esa clase te enseñaron RCP, ¡¿cierto?-**

**-etto...si...-**

**-entonces que espera!, Ai-chan se puede morir!-**

**-¡¿Quieres que haga que?-**

**-quiero que salves la vida de mi amiga!, ¡¿es tu amiga también no?-**

**-pues...claro...-**

**-¡¿entonces?-**

-Kazemaru miro a Aiko, luego a Haruna que tenia una cara enfadada, en ese momento cerro los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a Aiko. 20 centímetro, 15 centímetros, 10, 5, 3. En ese momento Kazemaru sintió una bola de arena impactar en su cabeza, por lo que abrió los ojos, se sobo la cabeza y miro para todos lado para saber quien había sido, pero no logro saberlo. Cuando quiso volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Aiko, estaba abriendo los ojos-

-**que...me...sucedió...- **dijo Aiko, abriendo los ojos y tratando de pararse. Cuando se sentó Haruna corrió hacia ella y la abraso-

**-Ai-chan!, estaba tan preocupada por ti!-**

**-ha?, que me paso?-**

**-te caíste de tu tabla y una ola enorme casi te ahoga, por que no nos dijiste que no sabias nadar?- **dijo Kazemaru-

-**por que...me...daba...ve-vergüenza- **dijo Aiko bajando la cabeza algo apenada-

**-¡¿por que te daba vergüenza?, estuviste a punto de morir por esa razón!- **le grito Kazemaru a Aiko muy enojado-

-**lo-lo siento- **dijo Aiko con la vista en el suelo-

-**No importa Ai-chan, lo importante es que estas viva!- **le dijo Haruna-

**-cierto...- **dijo Kazemaru-

-Todos, después de lo que ocurrió, siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando se hizo de noche todos volvieron a la enorme casa-

-Aiko había ido a la habitación de Kazemaru, por que este le dijo que quería decirle, pero cuando llego Kidou le dijo que había salido y a ella se le ocurrió preguntarle algo (baka! ¬¬)-

**-Ne, Kidou-san-**

**-si?-**

**-etto...tu eres el estratega del equipo, no?-**

**-si, eso es bastante obvio, no?-**

**-si, jejeje **- con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y jugueteando con sus dedos- **tu me podrías ayudar...a que Mido-chan se fije en mi?- **

**-no me interesan los problemas amorosos, y menos si son de gente que no es mi amiga- **dicho esto Kidou cerró la puerta de la habitación y Aiko se fue a la suya (que estaba al lado)-

-Cerrando la puerta- **como puedo ser tan tonta!, Kidou-san tiene razón!, a quien le importaría alguien que ni siquiera conoce...yo y mis tontas preguntas...-**

**-**sentado en su cama- ***suspiro*, la verdad creo que esa chica es buena...pero...no, no puedo ayudarla!, ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mi mismo con Sakuma-kun...espero que no lo aya tomado a mal...-**

**-**En la habitación de Midorikawa estaba Hiroto, Hijikata no estaba quien sabe por que, por lo que Midorikawa decidió invitar a Hiroto a su habitación-

-**Mido-chan...-**

**-que?- **comiendo una tableta de chocolate-

**-por que lo incite?- **en ese momento Midorikawa casi se atraganta con su chocolate-

-**de-de que hablas Hiro-chan?-**

**- no te hagas el tonto Mido-chan!, ¡¿por que le lanzaste esa bola de arena a Kazemaru-kun?**

**-**Midorikawa trago saliva-

**_Midorikawa POV:_**

**_-Cuando Kaze-chan salvo a Aiko-chan, me sentí mal, no hice nada, solo me quede observando, y cuando Haruna le dijo eso a Kaze-chan...no se que me sucedió...Mientra Kazemaru mas se acercaba a Aiko, setia que mi sangre me hervía más. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla me di cuenta de que Aiko-chan estaba abriendo los ojos, por lo que instintivamente tome arena, hice una bola con ella y se la lance a Kaze-chan...-_**

**_Fin Midorikawa POV_**

**-por que...etto...etto...- **en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, era Hijikata, Midorikawa dio gracias a Aphrodit-

-**hola Midorikawa, Hiroto!- **saludo Hijikata-

-Hiroto miro a Midorikawa "¬¬"- **te salvaste Mido-chan, bueno creo que me voy!, adiós Hijikata-kun-**

**-adiós!- **grito Hijikata-

-En la habitación de las chicas se encontraban Aiko, Aki y Haruna (Fuyuka no esta por que me cae mal xD)-

**-Ai-chan, quieres venir?- **pregunto Aki-

**-pero Natsumi es su amiga, no mía!, ni siquiera la conozco!-**

**-no te preocupes seguro que no le molesta!- **dijo Haruna-

**-e-esta bien...-**

**-**Las tres chicas se fueron caminando hasta una casa cuatro vecese mas grande que la que estaban alojados ahora-

**- woau, pero que casa!-**

**-es una mansión, y bueno, era de esperarse de Natsumi-chan- **dijo Aki-

-Las chicas entraron a la mansión y uno de los sirvientes las llevo hasta el cuarto de Natsumi-

**-Otonashi-san!, Kino-san!- **saludo la chica, hasta cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas- **quien es ella?-**

**-e-etto...yo me llamo Aiko Susuki!- **dijo la chica un poco nerviosa haciendo una reverencia-

**-es una amiga nuestra que vino desde otro país a ver al chico que le gusta!- **le dijo Haruna-

**-Haru-chan!- **grito Aiko colorada-

**-pero parece que ahora le gustan dos chicos**- dijo Aki-

**-Aki-chan!- **grito aun mas roja-

**-jajajaja- **se comenzó a reír Natsumi- **sabes eres una chica muy divertida-**

**-gracias- **dijo Aiko con una sonrisa-

-**a todo esto quien es el chico al cual viniste a ver?- **pregunto Natsumi-

**-Midorikawa Ryuuji- **se le adelanto Haruna-

-Estuvieron toda la noche hablando hasta que Aiko recordó que Kazemaru tenia algo que decirle, por lo que se despidió de las chicas y se devolvió al campamento de Inazuma Japón-

-Mientras caminaba vio a alguien que conocía-

**-Mido...-** estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando vio que Hiroto se le acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios. La verdad, ella ya sabia que ellos eran novio y todo, pero, aun así, le dolía mucho ver al chico que le gustaba besándose con otro, por lo que quedo en estado de shock detrás de una pared, la chica sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, salio corriendo por el poco camino que le quedaba hacia el campamento. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar y echarse a llorar en su habitación, choco contra alguien, y como iba corriendo tan rápido, con el impacto ambas personas se cayeron al suelo, quedando ambos de rodillas uno frente al otro, pero como la chica tenia la mirada en el suelo no se dio cuenta de quien era-

**- disculpa, pero estoy con un poco...- **dijo Aiko levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Kidou Yuuto, cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas bajaran por su rostro- **Kidou-san-** dijo Aiko con la voz quebrada-

**-Su-Susuki-san?- **pregunto Kidou algo confundido- **que te sucede?- **

**-**en ese momento la chica se echo a llorar- **despúlpame Kidou, se que mis problemas no te interesan, pero es que, vi a Mido-chan y a Hiroto-kun - **al recordar esta escena la chica lloro aun mas fuerte (si es que podía)-

**-n-no importa, no te preocupes cuando dije eso...- **dijo mirando como la chica lloraba desgarradoramente y sin saber que hacer-

**-no-no-lo-p-pue-do-so-so-p-por-tar! - **grito la chica entre sollozos-

-Kidou aún no sabia que hacer, pero no podía seguir viendo a la chica así, por lo que solo reacciono a abrasarla- **tranquilízate, Susuki, y cuéntame que te paso-**

-Aiko, ante tan acto del estratega quedo en una especie de shock, por lo que paro de llorar, y al escuchar las palabras de Kidou entro en si - **yo...vi a Midorikawa-kun y a Hiroto-kun...be-be-besándose...se que no debería llorar...por que...después de todo...yo...desde hace tiempo sabia que ellos eran novios...y por eso mismo...me había dicho a mi misma...que aceptaría todo lo que hicieran...pero...sabes cuanto duele...ver a la persona que te gusta...con otra persona...que no seas tu?- **dicho esto, la chica volvió a llorar, aunque no tan fuerte como antes (que llorona ¬¬)-

**-si se cuanto duele- **susurro para abrasar mas fuerte a la pequeña mediocampista-

-Después de un rato Aiko se quedo dormida en los brazos de Kidou, y al ver esto Yuuto la entro a su habitación, por que estaban en medio del pasillo, y la recostó en su cama-

-Luego de un largo rato llego Kazemaru y al ver a Aiko hay, acostada sobre la cama de Kidou, con unas cuantas lagrimas secas sobre su rostro, se altero-

**-¡¿Aiko-chan?, Kidou-kun, ¡¿que hace ella aqui?, ¡¿y que hace en tu cama?- **grito Kazemaru-

**-te importa?- **la verdad no le gustaba ser tan cortante con sus amigos, pero no quería que supieran lo que le ocurría a Aiko-

-**¡¿Que dijiste?-**

**-te pregunte si te importaba - **dijo Kidou-

**-claro que me importa! -**

**-mmm...ag...mmm...que...sucede**...- dijo Aiko despertándose y sobándose un ojo con la mano izquierda**- por que hay...tanto...ruido**...- dijo para mirar a Kidou, y después a Kazemaru**- Kaze-chan**?- dijo la chica aun un poco dormida-

-Al escuchar esto a Kazemaru se le subieron los colores, desde cuando lo llamaba "chan"?-** A-Aiko-chan...- **

**-**La chica parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado y donde estaba- **esto...yo...- **dijo para pararse de la cama y hacer una reverencia- **gracias, muchas gracias, Kidou-san, enserio, te lo agradezco mucho, espero que en otro momento podremos hablar, adiós Kazemaru-kun...- **Aiko salio de la habitación y entro a la suya-

**-por que te dio tantas gracias, Kidou-kun? - **pregunto Kazemaru un poco enojado (o celoso?)-

**-secreto- **dijo para salir de la habitación e ir a quien sabe donde-

**-como pude decirle todas esas tonterías a Kidou-san!...pero...-**unas palabras se le vinieron a la cabeza- **_sabes cuanto duele...ver a la persona que te gusta...con otra persona...que no seas tu?- si se cuanto duele-_ acaso a el también le gusta alguien?...-**

**

* * *

**

wiiiii!, termine!...bueno...nada mas xD

ya-ne!


End file.
